


nightmare dressed in a daydream

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, Daenerys Targaryen as Taylor Swift, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is an Actor, Musicians, Pop Star AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen needs someone for her new music video. She meets Jon Snow, he's a bit of an asshole, but so is she. They're a mess and they're perfect for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one is short because idk if anyone wants this au, ill write more if enough people want it

:  The first thing that Jon was taught when he was a child was that he was not worth the same as his brother and sisters. He was a child born of an affair, and his mother had always hated him for that, even though she had never openly showed any animosity towards him. He wasn’t a stupid child though; even though everyone, especially Sansa thought so. He kept to himself for the most part, never really developing any interests because he thought that he would be bad at everything. 

He wasn’t really sure what it was that got him into acting, maybe it was taking theatre for his throw away elective when he was twelve. There was something in him that finally felt whole when he started to act. His little sister, Arya, had been most supportive of that. Now, he was an actor. 

If you could call it that. 

Jon had only ever done Broadway, and had never really hit it big with a musical or play. His agent was not too thrilled by that. 

If there was anything that Jon Snow did not want to do today, it was get up and answer a call from his agent. He had been dreading this day for a while, knowing that the topic at hand that was coming up was one that he wasn’t going to enjoy -- the limited success of his career. He had told Ser Davos once that he didn’t really care about commercial success, he just wanted to pay the bills. There was some time where Broadway was enough to do that. Now it wasn’t. Davos had been trying to tell him that forever. Jon knew that it was true, but he didn’t want to admit that it was.    
_ We need to discuss the ways that you can broaden your horizons.  _ AKA if you don’t do something else now, you’ll be without an agent or any sort of publicity team whatsoever. 

Jon got up after resetting his alarm about ten times, deciding that it was better to get it over with now than to delay the inevitable. With a sigh and a cup of black coffee that he brewed for himself, Jon set out upon his day. There was always a routine for his day, whether he was working on a project or not, and he currently was not. He ran every morning with his dog, came back, had his coffee and breakfast, and then went out for whatever else he was supposed to do that day. Today, he didn’t do that. He headed straight to the meeting that he knew he wasn’t going to like. 

Davos was a good man, and great at hooking up his clientele with deals that bolstered their career, so part of Jon knew that he really shouldn’t worry too much. Yet still he worried. He really didn’t want to have this conversation. 

***

Daenerys Targaryen had a problem. She had a shoot for a music video coming up and the main man who was supposed to be in it backed out at the last minute. So she needed someone else. “Is there a certain type of person you’re looking for?” Missandei asked. Missandei was her assistant, and best friend. One of the only people that really got Daenerys, both creatively and personally. 

“I want someone that looks like a good person,” She told her. “Like the kind of person where you go, ‘oh, they’re going into something that’s way over your head’.” Missandei told her that she had an idea of who she was looking for, and there was a chance that he might actually want to do it too. “Get in contact with their agent and send them over here to chat. As soon as you can please.” 

“No problem.” The two of them departed, Daenerys going into her trailer and Missandei going off to make a call. Here was one of the only places were she was afforded a bit of silence before she had to go out and do stuff again. Doing things could be one of the worst things in the world, it could also be one of the only things that she was good at, constantly keeping busy to make herself feel more at home. To combat the fear of never being able to accomplish anything. She had about thirty things she was doing at any moment. 

There was a knock on the door and Daenerys looked at her phone. Five minutes. “Come in,” 

“It’ll only be a moment.” Ser Jorah opened the door. “Just wanted to tell you that Ser Davos has set up a meeting between you and one of his clients, Jon Snow.”

“Okay, thank you.” One of the only people that could get away with interrupting her quiet time was Ser Jorah, her manager. 

“I’ll go now.” 

“See you later, Jorah.” 

“Later,” 

***

By the time that Daenerys had gotten to the meeting place between her and this ‘Jon Snow’, she had had two cups of cold brew coffee, three cups of water, and a cup of tea. Missandei had stared at her as she was downing her cup of tea, “You okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” 

“Tired.”

“After all that caffeine you’ve had?” 

“Yeah,” She said, her hands felt like they were about to shake. “When is he going to be here?” 

“He should be arriving in about ten minutes,” 

“Right,” Ten minutes went by at a slow crawl. It seemed like an almost an hour before the door opened and Daenerys shot up, ready to meet this Jon Snow that was a prospective actor for her video. 

***

Jon Snow wasn’t sure what to expect when he met Daenerys Targaryen. Someone who was filthy rich? Privileged and had never struggled a day in her life? That was the aura that her songs gave off when he had listened to them on the radio. When he opened the door, he was met by a girl who was smaller than he thought she would be, but there was a piercing look in her eyes that told him that he should not underestimate the person in front of him. 

He greeted him with a smile and he knew, he just knew that he was done for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a fuckin mess bc i was tired but enjoy

“Ah, Jon Snow. It’s lovely to meet you.” There was something in her voice that made Jon believe that that was sarcasm. 

“Er, good to meet you too.” He entered the room nervously, and another girl asked him if he wanted coffee. He declined. 

“Sit,” She smiled. He did, already feeling like he was off his game. Daenerys was looking him up and down, and he was sure that she was already making assumptions. 

“This is going to be fairly laid back,” She said. “I’ve already drafted up a potential contract and that it’s on the way here.” 

“So you don’t need me to audition or-” 

“I’m familiar with some of the plays you’ve been in, Mr. Snow, and honestly we’re on a time crunch.” The girl that had asked him for coffee earlier came back with two Starbucks cups in her hands, giving the bigger one to Daenerys and taking the other for herself. 

“Thank you so much, Missandei.” Jon supposed that he should’ve been relieved that that part was already done, but something of his anxiety was saying that there was going to be something worse happening. “I just want to chat, honestly. Get to know you,” 

That was something else that Jon was pretty sure was sarcasm, but he wasn’t stupid enough to call her out on it. “There isn’t much to know,” 

“You really know how to sell yourself, don’t you?” Daenerys smirked.  _ Okay, definitely sarcasm,  _ but he wasn’t stupid enough to call her out on it. “There isn’t much to know,” 

“I’m just not the Hollywood and popstar type,” It was a bit more barbed of a comment than he meant it to be, but it still came out of his mouth. 

“Clearly,” 

Their conversation was interrupted by an older man coming through the doors. “Sorry for the delay,” He said. “Here’s your contract.” 

“Thank you, Jorah.” He nodded at her curtly and left, not so much as paying Jon attention. 

***

Daenerys was tired. Really tired. She wasn’t sure she was going to be able to make it to her home that night to get to sleep, but she did. She entered an empty apartment, cold and dark, and sighed. “Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal?” Three cats slinked out of the shadows as Daenerys turned the lights on. Drogon, the biggest black cat, stretched and brushed up next to her legs affectionately. “Glad to see you guys,” She said. “Hope you didn’t miss me too much,” When she had to be away for a long time, they were used to seeing different people babysit them. 

They always were eager to see her when she got home, though. Daenerys laid down on her couch, not even sure that she could make it to her bed. All three of her cats joined her in the space right below her feet, and on the top of the couch. It didn’t take long that night for her to fall asleep. 

***

Jon Snow was grateful for the fact that he didn’t have to learn any choreography or lines. He was blocked and told what to do and that was about it. The description of the video was something that he admitted would make a good movie. Daenerys was playing a type of black widow character, and Jon was the new boyfriend. Filming for a music video was a new experience, and at first Jon was nervous, but as soon as he came in on the set for the first day, Daenerys greeted him. “Hi,” It was clear from as soon as he saw her that she was way past her first cup of coffee or energy drink. “How are you?” 

“Tired,” He said. 

“There’s coffee,” She pointed to the snack table a little ways off set. “And if you want Missandei to go on a special run I can have her do that for you,” 

“It’s okay,” Jon said, “I’ll get coffee from over there.” 

“Okay,” She said. There was a small pause between the two of them before Daenerys spoke again. “By the way, I hope you f ind me easy to work with. I don’t want to be a bother to you and I know that you might not find this sort of thing as the most artful project to work on, but I do appreciate the fact that you’re here.” He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. 

“Thank you,” 

“Don’t thank me yet.” She said. “I’m sure you’ll get tired of a fake feminist pop star like me.” She smiled, but the intensity in her eyes told him that she knew more about him than he knew about her, that she could end him if I need to. 

He could feel his face going red, “I’m sorry about that.” 

“No harm done.” She said. “Ask Missandei to take you to makeup, once you’re done we’ll start.” The two of them departed and the next hour was a whirlwind of making sure his hair was perfect and that he looked presentable for the cameras before being taken out to the set and Daenerys being nowhere around. He was told how he was going to be blocked and given specific instructions. It was like clockwork how many times the first scene with him was filmed. It was without her. The set was this large mansion that looked like something that only the richest female popstar in the world could afford. He was to get out of a car in a well dressed suit and walk in. Daenerys came back halfway through filming the first scene and after getting one of the cameramen to change an angle, they did it again, and to her satisfaction.

The next scene required the pop star to be in it, and Jon guessed that the reason they didn’t let him see what she was wearing beforehand is so his reaction would be genuine. She was wearing a black dress that fulfilled the whole black widow look that she was going for. The scene was shot a total of ten times before they got it right. The rest of the day shooting seemed tedious, especially when Daenerys needed multiple reshoots of things that Jon thought weren’t necessary, but it was her music video. She was allowed to be a perfectionist. 

***

Daenerys never wanted the day to end. She liked to keep busy, but as the day went on she could feel herself wearing thin. Daenerys finished the shoot, immediately ready to go home and go to sleep, but she went to see how Jon was doing first. She had assumed that working with a stuck up broadway actor would yield it’s challenges, but Jon was actually not the worst guy that she had actually worked with. Jon was walking to his car, obviously tired. “I hope you had a good day,” Daenerys called to him. 

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she walked up to him, maybe more of a conversation. But for a man who acted for a living, Jon Snow wasn’t very talkative. “Thanks.” 

“You did good on set,” 

“Thanks,” He was starting to send signals that he didn’t want Daenerys there, and Daenerys didn’t know why. It was starting to frustrate her. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked. The two of them were only a few steps away from the parking lot as the sun started to set. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s just, ever since we’ve met, even though you’ve been great on set and everything. You seem tense around me.” He pressed his lips together and looked around. Daenerys stared into his eyes, even though she was pretty sure that was making him uncomfortable already.

“Honestly, I’m just naturally tense.” 

“Was it because of the joke I made earlier? About the whole fake popstar thing?” 

“Yeah, that was certainly part of it. How did you even find out I said that?” 

“I have a lot of friends in the entertainment industry, Mr. Snow. Davos is one of them. I already knew what you thought of me when we started talking, but he wanted to push you to take the role.” Jon seemed to be getting more frustrated by the moment. “And despite the fact that I knew your unfair judgements about me I decided to give you a chance, because believe it or not, you are a talented actor and I thought it would be neat to work on a project with you.” The two of them were silent for a moment. Daenerys’ temper simmered for a few moments before it dissipated. “I didn’t want to hold those comments against you because that’s what’s in the media all the time, so a lot of people think that way about me.” 

“It sounded like your intentions were less than great when you said that, like you were trying to say, I don’t like you either and we’re not going to be friends.” 

“Believe me,” Daenerys said. “You’d know if I don’t like you.” His eyes widened for a moment before Daenerys continued. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, I’m tired. That’s no excuse though, really.” 

“Fresh start?” With that, she smiled. 

“Yes, fresh start would be great.” He nodded and the two of them shuffled a bit again. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, great day of shooting, really.” 

“See you then,” 


End file.
